My Life As Sakura Haruno
by Star-Born-In-Fire
Summary: I was an average teenage girl. I watched anime, was outcast and a geek. But I never expected to wake up like this. I was trapped in the body of 6 year old Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

**My Life As Sakura Haruno**

**I was an average teenage girl. I watched anime, was outcast and a geek. But I never expected to wake up like this. I was trapped in the body of 6 year old Sakura Haruno. **

**Chapter 1: Not me.**

* * *

My head throbbed painfully, like a tiny pulse beating rapidly in my forehead. I groaned in a tiny squeak, rubbing my head gently. It almost felt like my forehead had swollen up, maybe I had bumped it when I was sleeping. I groaned again, sitting up and cracked my eyes open.

A large light raped my eyes, causing me to cringe and back away, throwing my hands over my face to block out the light. Startled, my eyes widened, my hands seemed oddly smaller. And paler to be exact.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light, I blinked repeatedly and let down my arms and stared down at my hands. Unclenching and clenching them three times. Yes, my hands had appeared to have shrunk. And I don't recall my skin being this clear, I was usually splattered in hundreds of freckles.

I puffed my cheeks and narrowed my brow before observing the area around me. Oddly enough, this seemed nothing like my own room. It was a lot smaller, and brighter. There was a full length mirror in the corner, next to the window and a set of drawers next to it where a small pile of folded pink clothing sat. And the bed I was on, there was a pile of teddies shoved a the bottom. I don't remember having teddies…

Curious, I pulled the covers back and slid myself out of bed and hopped up. For a moment, I was overwhelmed by the sensation of nausea and dizziness but it slowly faded. I swayed lightly until I could maintain my balance.

The first thing I noticed was how close I was to the ground. Like I'd gotten smaller, it was that or the room was smaller than I had thought. I looked down upon myself, brows narrowing further. My usual nightwear was no longer but replaced by a light pink top and shorts.

I shivered, cringing away from the thought of someone playing a nasty prank on me and dressing me in pink. Clenching my strangely shrunken hands, I marched over to the mirror with steady feet and stared straight.

Suddenly frozen, I let out an uncontrollable gasp. My hair, it was also pink. Not just any colour of pink, a fluorescent bubblegum pink. It was horrifying to look at. It was shorter than my own hair though, my hair fell half way down my back. But this hair, it stopped at the shoulders. Yet it wasn't the only thing I noticed, it was my eyes. They were a brilliant green colour, like two large emerald apple green eyes.

Those eyes stared at me with a shocked expression.

Observing more closely, I noticed, I was very short. My cheeks and face was rounder, my skin paler and clear. And a large forehead…

Shaking, I moved my hands to my mouth in fear. My reflection copied my motions.

I know, for sure. This wasn't me.

"Sakura! Are you awake?" called an unfamiliar voice.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, please review me it would be very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

* * *

It was like something from my wildest dreams. Perhaps I was dreaming. Everything felt so unreal, but I could sense everything around me. I could see clearly, feel my body and feel myself touch everything I touched. It couldn't be a dream, could it? This place cant be real. It's impossible.

But even thinking that, the more time I looked and stared, the more I started to believe it was real. But what had shaken me, was who I was and what I looked like. I wasn't what I used to look like, a 17 year old girl. No, I was a 6 year old with pink hair. Known as Sakura Haruno. It was unmistakable with the Haruno family symbol. I knew it the second I looked at it.

It was from Naruto. A manga I used to read. I stopped reading it about a year ago, I'd moved onto other manga's and anime's. But I still knew the storyline, from what I had watched and read. But I only remember main parts of it. The rest was like I was staring through a dark and foggy tunnel.

But even so, being here should be impossible. Though, in the eyes of a fan girl or fan boy, it would be a dream of theirs to be here. Yet they'd most likely be naïve, not realizing the potential dangers around them, more than there would be in 'my' world.

Pondering deeper into thoughts, I tapped my chin repeatedly. Sakura, as far back as I remembered, was a very weak girl. Always fawning over the infamous Sasuke Uchiha boy and indulging herself in knowledge and intelligence while she lacked the physical side of it. Her body was always thin and scrawny, not a nice look at all.

But then, insanely as it sounds, 'I am' Sakura. And I can make that change. If training from a younger age was to help out her future wouldn't it be better? But saying that, the storylines would waver and be set in a different path.

Sighing, I pursed my lips and looked up. Sakura's mother was never really shown in Naruto, so this is the first time I'd seen her. Walking me to the Ninja Academy. She looked nothing like people had thought at all, her mother was a fairly short woman with light brown hair and deep green eyes. Her face was slim and her body was average, not overweight or underweight. She wore a red kimono with the Haruno symbol on the back.

But I was always confused. Why has Sakura got such a peculiar hair colour? Had it been inherited? Because if I'm correct, the majority of Konoha had brown, black or blond hair. There was few other odd colours like indigo, Hinata for example. But pink hair, it was rather odd… Unless this wasn't her real hair colour. Or perhaps she was adopted.

Knitting my brow together in concentration, puffed my cheeks and slouched my shoulders. It made no sense. I had seen the odd spoilers on Naruto, Sakura became a very powerful ninja and a well developed medic nin. Her mother wasn't a ninja, it was easy to tell. Her body didn't looked toned or nothing screamed out 'she's a ninja' and her balance seemed different. She walked with a slight limp.

Her father as well, he wasn't in the house. Where was he? Sakura, as I've seen has fine chakra control. But who could she have inherited these trades from? It couldn't have been her mother, but perhaps her father. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from cursing. I was still a child, I laughed to myself in my head, in this body anyway. I shouldn't know such foul words at a young age.

My mouth twitched, stopping myself from smiling. I looked young, but mentally I was old. Rolling my eyes I relaxed myself.

"We're here" came a gentle voice, my shoulder flinched, drawing me out of my train of thought. I looked up Sakura's mother with a look of confusion. She stared back down with dark green eyes and gave a gentle smile. She looked tired, there were rings round her eyes like she'd not slept. A small smile graced her lips. She'd look prettier if she didn't look so worn down. "We're at the academy" she said, as if to reassure my confusion.

I blinked and looked back around. Before me stood a building, a large red sign at the head of the door saying 'Ninja Academy'. There was a man greeting other children into the building, while other adults, I assume was his parents, waved at them as they entered.

Something caught my attention though. A small and young boy, hiding behind two adults. A man and a woman. His hair was a deep bluish black colour, like the colour of a raven. His eyes were dark and onyx too. He stared up with a nervous smile while he chatted. I couldn't make out a word he was saying though.

I processed my thoughts slowly. He looked rather familiar. But where could I have seen him…?

Shrugging my shoulders I turned to 'my' mother and smiled. "Should I go in?" I asked innocently. She smiled back and gave a small nudge on and arm and nodded, encouraging me forward. I sighed and turned slowly, nervously scrapping my feet across the ground with my head down.

There was a reason why I was nervous. Because maybe someone would find out that I wasn't the real Sakura but an impersonator. But was I really? After all, I never knew what happened or how I ended up in this predicament. The hairs on my arms stood tall as I stepped into the threshold of the academy.

"Ah," I jumped, startled by the sudden voice "You must be Sakura Haruno, I presume?" I turned round, it was the man that was greeting people at the door. He wore a black top and trousers with blue sandals, a green vest that I recall seeing a Jounin wearing. His headband was tied tightly around his forehead, where strands of brown hair curled over.

"Ah, yes sir" I replied shortly after.

He smiled kindly "Welcome to the Ninja Academy" he said before looking up at more approaching children.

Shrugging my shoulders I walked onward, heading toward my destined classroom.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize for any spelling errors. Also please review and give me an honest review whether it be bad or good, constructive criticism is always welcome.**


End file.
